


Nerve Block

by Sedusa



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Digital Art, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedusa/pseuds/Sedusa
Summary: “Jeremy. You can’t just listen. You have to obey.”





	Nerve Block

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn a few months back, I just really can't help but find the SQUIP's dynamic with Jeremy haunting.


End file.
